There are various methods of holding a book open, such as using two hands or the thumb and a finger of one hand to retain the pages back. Other known methods include applying pressure with one or two hands on a stable surface, such as a table or the lap of the reader. However, these methods can provide discomfort to the reader after a prolonged time.
Various products exist in the market to address this problem. For example, there are book holders that permit the reader to place the book on a stand on a desk or other flat, stable surface. These book holders, however, are limited in their use or ease of operation. Tabletop book holders limit the position and location in which a reader can read the book. For example, a reader cannot use a tabletop book holder when reading in bed, on the sofa, in a bath, in the gym, when traveling, etc. The book holders currently known are generally too cumbersome to carry during travel, making it impractical.